Exercise treadmills are widely used for performing walking or running aerobic-type exercise while the user remains in a relatively stationary position. In addition exercise treadmills are used for diagnostic and therapeutic purposes. Generally, for all of these purposes, the person on the treadmill performs an exercise routine at a relatively steady and continuous level of physical activity. One example of such a treadmill is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,897.
Although exercise treadmills have reached a relatively high state of development, there are a number of significant improvements in the mechanical structure of a treadmill that can improve the user's exercise experience as well improve the maintainability and reduce the cost of manufacture of treadmills.